


Diving in Headfirst

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Janus Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Comeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fucking, M/M, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: After agreeing to be mates again, Janus and Roman finally have sex.  Janus is determined to blow Roman's mind.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Diving in Headfirst

Janus walked out of the bathroom with a billow of steam puffing out behind him. He dried his hair with a towel as he walked into the bedroom. Humming to himself, he moved towards his dresser to pull out sleep clothes. The alpha had just tugged on his sweatpants when he heard footsteps in the hall. 

He turned at Roman’s surprised squeak, “Sorry!” the beta stuttered.

“Ro, it’s fine, I’m mostly dressed, you can come in,” Janus teased him, digging through the top drawer for a white t-shirt. The heavy scent of submissiveness hit Janus and he turned, eyes wide. Roman stood in the doorway, eyes transfixed on the other man’s bare skin.

“Ro…?” Janus asked, feeling his own pheromones flaring out in response to the beta’s. Roman shook himself out of his reverie.

“S-sorry…” the beta answered, forcing himself to look away from Janus’ bare chest. The alpha walked towards him carefully. He moved to stand in front of the beta, taking his hands in his own. They looked into each other's eyes silently for a few moments. Even though they'd agreed to be mates again, nervousness kept threatening to overtake both of them.

“We don’t have to do anything yet but...I’m ready whenever you feel comfortable, Ro.” Janus said softly, thumbs running over the backs of the beta’s hands.

“Please,” Roman pleaded, hands coming up to tangle in the taller man’s damp hair. Janus leaned down and captured his mouth in a kiss, his large hands snaking around the smaller man. Roman immediately pressed their bodies together, his hips rolling against the alpha in his arms. Janus’ skin was still damp from the shower and Roman raked his fingertips down the strong planes of his back. The alpha slipped his tongue inside Roman’s mouth, flicking against the beta’s own. Roman whined, trying to press closer and he kissed the alpha back fiercely.

Janus moved his hands to the backs of Roman’s thighs and scooped him up easily. Roman wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist and gripped him tightly as Janus held him close. The alpha carried him over to the bed and laid Roman back against the covers gently. The alpha draped his body over Roman’s and pressed kisses everywhere he could reach, hands skimming along the beta’s sides as his mouth made contact with flushed skin. He pulled back and propped himself up on his arms to look down at the beta lying against the sheets, who was breathing hard as he stared up with wide blue eyes.

“Jan…” Roman breathed, his pupils blown wide, hands skimming along the alpha’s chest just inches from his own. In an instant, both men were frantically tugging at clothing, sliding shirts up and off and shimmying out of pants as quickly as possible. Roman spread his legs and Janus slotted his body between his thighs like two puzzle pieces clicking together perfectly. 

“Missed you so much,” Janus murmured against Roman’s mouth in between kissing the beta deeply. Roman whined in response, arching his body up against the weight pressing against him. The beta clawed at the strong planes of Janus’ back and traveled down to settle at the other man’s waist. The air was thick with the scents of their pheromones mixing together, one desperately submissive and the other extremely dominant. 

“Please, need you, please Jan,” Roman whimpered as he broke a kiss for air, gazing up at the man lying on top of him.

“Are you sure?” Janus asked carefully, trying to restrain himself from diving in and taking the other man like he’d done so many times before.

“Yes!” Roman insisted, tugging him closer, “I swear Jan, I’ll never go out to a party every again, I won’t even drink again, I promise I’ll never fuck up again, please let me make it up to you,” he begged desperately, cupping the alpha’s face as he willed the words to hit home. 

Janus blinked and sat back, processing the words. Roman propped himself up on his elbows, looking distressed, “Jan..? What’s wrong…?” the beta asked hesitantly, unsure of the answer. 

The alpha closed his eyes and took a deep breath before meeting Roman’s gaze again. He moved to sit beside the smaller man on the bed, “Ro,” he began, taking the beta’s nearest hand in his own and squeezing it tightly.

“Hmm?” Roman acknowledged quietly, eyes wide as he waited anxiously.

“I never want to lose you again. I also fucked this up the first time which pushed you to make a mistake. We’re both at fault for this falling apart the last time,” Janus explained, his expressions strained. “But you don’t have to promise me you won’t drink or anything like that, okay? If this is going to work, we have to promise to trust each other and communicate...or we’ll run the risk of ending up right back to where we started.”

Roman opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he couldn’t decide what to say in response. His eyes stung as tears threatened to flow over and he looked down at their hands clasped together tightly between them on the bed.

“I can’t lose you again, Ro,” Janus whispered, “I really can’t. I don’t know that I’d be able to survive going through that again. I’ve missed you so much, baby.”

“I’m sorry,” was all the beta could force out in response. Janus leaned forward and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the smaller man’s bare shoulder. Roman reached up to wrap his arms around the alpha securely, inhaling deeply as he struggled to calm down. 

“I’m sorry, too,” Janus whispered against Roman’s skin. Roman turned to bury his own face against the alpha’s neck, closing his eyes and savoring the closeness he never thought he’d feel again with this man.

The alpha moved to nuzzle against the beta’s scent gland at his neck, sending an electric shock through Roman. He gasped and clung to Janus, turning his neck up as he bent his head to the side, the submissive gesture stirring something deep within the alpha. He pressed a gentle kiss to the scent gland before moving to bite down, sinking his teeth into the skin. Roman keened and leaned into the alpha,  _ his alpha _ , as closely as possible.

“Mine,” Janus whispered when he pulled his mouth away from the bite mark, licking at the wound that was already rapidly healing.

“Yours, only yours, Jan,” Roman whimpered, suddenly unable to hold back his tears of relief and happiness at the situation. He pulled Janus in close and cried hard, unable to stop now that he’d allowed himself to feel so many emotions over the past ten minutes.

Janus wrapped the beta in his arms and urged him to lie down, making a small sound against Roman’s blonde hair as he nuzzled against him tightly. After a moment, Roman realized his alpha was also lost in a sea of tears over the current situation, and he shifted closer.

Ten minutes later, both men had gotten control of their emotions and they lay together quietly, savoring the closeness of their mate.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted now,” Janus mused quietly, raking his fingers through Roman’s blonde locks repeatedly.

Roman laughed, “Same, rain check?” he asked hopefully, moving to look up into bright green eyes.

Janus snickered in response, “You read my mind, love,” he said, kissing the beta softly before sighing and pulling away. “It’s getting late,” he pointed out, grabbing his sweats from the end of the bed and tugging them on, “you should let me feed you and then we can watch a movie or something?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Roman agreed as he grinned, his heart feeling lighter than it had in months.

***

Several nights later, both men found themselves in a very similar situation, spread out across Janus’ bed. 

Roman arched up against Janus as he skimmed his hands along the other man’s skin. He moved to kiss the alpha again, leaned up to rub their erections together slowly. The alpha growled against his mouth softly, and leaned down to nibble at his mating bite from several days earlier.

“Please, Jan, I need you,” the beta murmured against the skin of the alpha’s neck before pressing a kiss to the heated skin.

Janus pulled away and looked down, “Are you sure?” he questioned seriously, “We don’t have to rush if you’re not,” he added quickly.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything,” Roman reassured him, caressing his face.

Taking the initiative, he leaned up to kiss the taller man, trying to show how dearly he loved him in just this one silent declaration. Janus inhaled sharply and his hands moved to wrap around Roman’s waist, tugging him to sit in his lap. Roman moved the extra few inches and straddled Janus’ thighs, hips sliding together, before tilting his head and kissing the alpha deeply, fingers moving to scratch across his back and shoulder blades through his t-shirt. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Janus murmured, breaking his lips away from Roman and pressing open mouthed kisses down the other man’s jaw and neck. 

Roman hummed at the pressure against his pulse point on his neck and tangled one hand into Janus’ hair, “I need you inside me, Jan, please,” he whispered, rolling his hips against the man beneath him. 

Janus moaned and slid Roman’s t-shirt off his shoulder so he could bite gently at his collarbone, “Patience, my love,” he teased before moving to explore the smaller man’s neck with his lips once more.

Closing his eyes and getting lost in the sensations, Roman pressed another kiss, this one growing desperate, to Janus’ lips. 

“Jan, will you make love to me?” Roman asked, breathlessly before kissing him again, "Please?"

In the back of his mind, he needed this reassurance, to know that Janus loved him and truly wanted to give him a second chance. Janus pulled back to stare into Roman’s eyes, they could see each other more clearly after being in the dark for so long and being so close. 

“I would love to, baby,” Janus murmured before pressing a quick kiss to Roman’s swollen lips. He gripped the beta’s hips and flipped them over, pressing Roman into the mattress on his back and settling between his thighs. Pressing forward to thrust against him, Janus slid their hips together, feeling both cocks hardening quickly. He kissed the man underneath him fiercely, all of his pent up energy trying to break through. Roman gripped the hem of Janus’ shirt and tugged it off before immediately attacking the other man’s chest with teeth and tongue. Janus laughed quietly, pushing the smaller man’s t-shirt up and over his head. 

Roman surged back up to kiss him and thrust his tongue into Janus’ mouth, desperate to taste every inch of him. Janus shrugged off his shorts and boxers without breaking the kiss and then leaned forward to snake one strong arm around Roman’s lower back, lifting his hips off the bed and tugging off his sweatpants and boxers in one fluid motion. The beta’s hands roamed over every inch of the alpha’s body he could reach, pulling him in closer.

“Ro,” he whispered, trying to slow down, pressing soft kisses to the other man’s forehead, cheeks, chin. 

“Hmm?” the beta hummed, sounding relaxed. 

“You asked me to make love to you, let me slow down and do it properly, baby,” Janus murmured against Roman’s flushed skin. 

The man underneath him laughed quietly, “Okay...” 

Janus leaned down to barely press his lips against Roman’s. He teased him a few times before moving to trail kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. Roman hummed happily and slowly ran his fingertips up and over the alpha’s broad shoulders. They rocked their bodies together slowly, and Roman closed his eyes, trying to focus on all of the sensations. Their hard cocks brushed together and heat shot through the beta’s stomach. 

Janus moved his hands over the other man’s flushed skin with a featherlight touch, grazing over his neck, shoulders, across his chest and down his stomach. 

“Jan, please,” Roman heard himself whisper, eyes fluttering open and an easy smile on his lips. 

“I’ll take care of you, Ro, don’t worry, I’m just enjoying every part of you first,” Janus replied in answer to Roman’s plea. He kissed his way down Roman’s chest, sliding his tongue against the warm skin of his stomach. The beta writhed, one hand gripping Janus’ hair gently. 

He felt Janus smile against his skin as he settled his body between Roman’s legs. Expecting to feel something happen to his cock, which was straining and begging for some sort of attention, the beta yelped in surprise when he felt Janus’ lips trail across his knee. 

“What are you doing?” Roman laughed quietly, raising up on one elbow to look down the bed at Janus. 

“I already told you, I’m just enjoying the journey,” Janus murmured, licking a trail up the inside of the beta’s right thigh. Roman gasped as that warm, wonderful tongue moved to the crease of his leg. It was so close to his cock,  _ ‘Come on, damn it!’ _ , he thought.

The alpha leaned in to trail kisses across the bottom of Roman’s stomach, purposely ignoring the man’s cock that was straining for his attention. The beta groaned, feeling mildly frustrated, and reached down to take himself in hand. Pumping his hand over his cock slowly, he moaned as he felt Janus’ tongue trace over the soft skin of his balls. He arched up into the touch, fingers squeezing tightly around his shaft. 

“Jan, baby, please,” Roman begged, heels digging into the mattress as he writhed against the assault of the alpha’s mouth. He felt strong, cold hands pressing under his knees and his legs were slowly pressed up against his chest. 

Gasping, Roman glanced down again, watching Janus trail kisses and graze his teeth along the backs of each thigh in turn. 

_ ‘He’s just trying to slowly kill me,’ _ Roman thought, holding in a groan. A few moments later, he felt something warm and wet drag against his hole. 

“Fuck! Oh my God, what--?” Roman moaned desperately as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening right now. He vaguely noticed that his hands had moved to grip the sheets on either side of him, clinging desperately as he was engulfed in pleasure. 

His brain was currently trying to explode as he gasped desperately, feeling Janus licking steadily into his entrance. 

Roman’s thoughts were swirling as he was drowning in pleasure. His cock was still aching, now leaking pre-come over the head and down the side as he realized he could be jerking himself off right now while this magic was taking place. Forcing back a laugh at how spaced out and wonderful he felt, the beta gripped his cock again and thumbed over the head before twisting his hand over and down. Janus licked his way inside Roman’s hole as if there were nothing else he’d rather be doing in the world. He was slowly taking the beta apart, one lick at a time.

“Jan, please, I’m gonna come if you keep that up,” Roman pointed out breathlessly, shuddering. Janus pulled back for a moment, one eyebrow raised and looking smug. 

“That’s kind of the point, baby,” he leaned down to press a kiss to Roman’s thigh, “I’m hoping to make you come more than once tonight,” he added casually before moving back to his work. 

Overwhelmed in the best possible way, Roman yelped, writhing as pleasure seared through his veins. He moved his hand more quickly, jerking himself off with his release in mind. 

Soon, Roman felt his balls tighten and his back arch, “Oh fuck, Jan!” he cried out, fingers loosening slightly as he moved his hand even faster. The alpha moved to pull his tongue away from Roman’s hole, replacing it with one finger, rubbing circles around his rim. Hot cum shot out of Roman’s cock and he shuddered, moaning loudly as his orgasm slammed into him. 

After several moments, he slumped back against the bed. Drowsily, he opened his eyes and glanced down to Janus, who was leaning his cheek against the top of Roman’s thigh, eyes watching him amusedly. 

Janus reached up slowly to drag two fingers through the come that had landed across Roman’s stomach. The beta’s eyes widened as his cock twitched at the sight. Janus moved his hand back between Roman’s thighs and reached down to rub gently at his hole. The warm come helped his fingers slide around the edge easily and Roman was cursing, hips thrusting up at the sensitive touch. Slowly, Janus slid one finger inside the beta’s hole, the come allowing him to slide in easily. 

Leaning up and adjusting his body to perch over Roman, Janus moved his mouth to Roman’s half limp cock and licked a stripe up from the base to the head. The smaller man cried out as Janus then sucked the head of the beta’s cock into his mouth, twisting his finger in and out of his hole at the same time. Tears were gathering at the corners of eyes because it was almost too much stimulation...but not quite. Some part of him was thrilled to take in the shaking sensations running through his body as Janus continued to pleasure him. 

Soon, he was completely hard again and began thrusting into Janus’ mouth, focusing on the lovely motions of his tongue across his length. The alpha slipped two fingers inside and brushed around to find the perfect spot. “Fuck, oh my God, Jan, please!” Roman heard himself begging shamelessly, rocking his hips and fucking himself against those long, slender fingers. Janus bobbed his head up and down Roman’s leaking cock more quickly and tried to focus on his prostate with each thrust of his fingers.

Suddenly, a second wave of intense pleasure swept over the beta and he yelled, fucking himself down hard against Janus’ fingers and shooting come into his lovers’ mouth. The alpha gently worked his tongue over Roman’s cock, trying to catch every last drop of come before he pulled away to lay beside the other man. 

Roman was laying on his back against the mattress, feeling boneless but incredible. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted as his breathing slowed. Eventually, he found the strength to open his eyes and turned his head slightly towards the alpha laying next to him. 

“You’ve killed me,” Roman murmured, “I’m dead,” he joking, feeling wrecked. 

Janus laughed, reaching up to brush his own hair out of his face, “Well it was certainly a fun way to go,” he teased, “There’s nothing more wonderful than watching you fall apart like that, Ro, you’re so beautiful.”

Roman felt his cheeks blush and he managed to flop onto his side, facing Janus. “That was amazing,” he said, “But you didn’t get off yet, come here,” the beta reached out for the other man but stopped when a hand caught his own. 

“Do you think you could handle one more orgasm tonight, baby?” Janus asked, sounding innocent but his eyes glittered with excitement. 

Roman’s eyes widened, “I honestly don’t know but...I really liked when you kept going the second time... it felt great,” the beta answered honestly, scooting closer to the other man as he spoke. 

Slowly, he leaned forward to press his lips to Janus’ in a kiss. Incredibly turned on by the thought of tasting himself so intimately on the alpha’s tongue, he pressed his body closer and kissed him more deeply. Janus breathed out a laugh and moved to grip Roman’s hip. Janus’ cock was still extremely hard as it pressed against Roman’s thigh. Soon they were rocking against each other as they kissed deeply, licking inside to explore the others’ mouth. 

Pulling away for a moment, Janus flipped onto his back before scooting himself up to lean against the headboard. Grasping Roman’s hand he tugged him closer and urged him to settle in his lap. 

“Think you have enough strength to ride me?” Janus asked, reaching down to brush a light hand over the beta’s cock. Roman laughed, feeling exhausted but excited to try, and moved to raise up onto his knees. 

“Let’s find out,” Roman giggled, kissing the alpha soundly before grasping Janus’ thick cock in his hand and lining it up with his hole. 

“Playing with the come was also really fucking hot,” Roman pointed out casually, pressing the head of Janus’ cock flush against himself before sinking down easily from the come inside him from earlier. 

Both men moaned at the sensation and Roman reached up to grab Janus’ shoulders, anchoring himself. 

“You might need to hold onto me,” Roman added breathlessly as he ground down onto Janus’ cock and rocked back and forth. 

The alpha smiled and placed his hands on Roman’s hips, “Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you,” he said. 

His hands gripped the skin more tightly and helped to move Roman’s tired body up and down. The beta relished the slide of Janus’ long, thick cock inside his sensitive hole and he let his head fall forward. Leaning forward to kiss Janus, Roman tried his best to muster enough strength to ride him. With Janus’ strong grip helping him, soon Roman was bouncing up and down on the alpha’s length, loving the slippery feeling of his come inside his own ass being used as lube. Everything was so sensitive but it felt so damned good at the same time. 

Janus was thrusting up into Roman and leaned forward to kiss him, slowing their movements. All too soon, the beta felt the pleasure rising in his stomach again, “Jan,” he whimpered against the alpha’s lips, still riding his cock and gripping one shoulder. His body was trembling as his third orgasm built and he screamed when it exploded out of him. Roman’s body tightened around Janus’ cock and the feeling combined with the look on his face made the alpha come hard, shooting up inside the man seated in his lap. 

Gently holding his lover to his chest for a few moments, Janus slipped both arms around Roman and carefully pulled out before lowering him back against the mattress. 

“That was incredible,” Roman murmured, feeling drunk on all of the sensations coursing through his body.

Janus hummed in agreement and snuggled closer to the beta, “I love you,” he whispered against his sweat dampened hair.

Roman had barely enough strength to laugh softly and turn his head, “I love you more,” he replied sincerely, leaning in to brush their lips together.


End file.
